Through Hogwart's Doors
by Tenshi no Haru-Kaze
Summary: The Great Hall was filled with anxious murmurs. This was a day, unlike any other day, that would go down in Hogwart's student history for a long time. HPDM.


Lately…I've been sort of going crazy with Harry Potter fanfiction (sweatdrop now…)

This is my homage to all those wonderful, inspirational Harry Potter fanfics that are out there. Toodles to all those wonderful authors and authoress', you guys totally amaze me. This fanfic is dedicated to you guys all. Whoever you are. Recently…I've been too lazy to review…and I've been feeling extremely guilty over that. I mean…reviewing only takes a fraction of a second…why am I so damned lazy?? Personally… I _LOVE_ getting reviews…shows support and tells me my writing isn't just a bunch of stupid bs. Sorry guys…so sorry…

Harry/Draco. One-shot? I guess? I wouldn't call it a drabble, not really short enough guys.

---------------------------------------

A wave of anxious and excited murmurs spread through the Great Hall of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. There were mixed expressions on the faces of the Hogwarts students. There were an array of emotions present, but almost everyone had a look of shock, or something resembling it, plastered on their faces. This was, to say the least, _VERY_ unexpected.

"Merlin, is that-!?"

"It _is_, and – oh my god!"

"Did you see that?"

"I thought they…"

"What is going on here?!"

The latter voice was the potions teacher.

This was pretty much the reaction of everyone seated for their meal in the Great Hall on this cold morning. Once the initial impact of the situation died down, everyone eagerly turned and whispered amongst themselves, to nearby friends. Others were looking on very oddly at the scene, as if hell had finally frozen over and the world was going to collapse.

Maybe it had.

The people whispering the most, the loudest, and who gawked the most openly were the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Dumbledore, on the other hand, remained as normal. He had a faint smile on his lips, as if he knew about the situation already. The infamous twinkle adorned his eyes, making the people wonder: what is it that the headmaster _doesn't_ know? They shuddered at this thought.

Ron had been in the middle of scarfing down his breakfast – bacon – when he saw, and promptly choked. Hermione had to pat him hard on the back, until he could finally breathe again. The brunette was shaking her head, pondering how in the world, had this happened?! She was the brains of this school, yet she hadn't figured it out earlier, and to only be told alongside the rest of the school irritated her to no end. Why did she have to find out now?! She mentally kicked herself for not being observant of her friend's behavior.

Neville proceeded to turn a brilliant shade of red, which reached his ears. He looked down at the table, averting his gaze. The twins, Fred and George, laughed and joked about how they knew from the beginning. This was just their cover…they were just as ignorant as the rest. Ginny looked surprised, yet happy. Harry had found someone. Good.

At the Slytherin table, Grabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces full of bacon, eggs, toast and jam, totally oblivious to their surroundings, concentrating deeply on the scrumptious meal in front of them. Blaise's mouth was hanging out loosely, he was beyond surprised – to the point of being speechless. Pansy was hard to read. She was mad at Draco for leading her on, and then….and then…_this_! And yet, she had to admit, it was somewhat of a dream come true too. This was just too _HOT_ beyond words.

Harry held his head up high, unafraid of the events conspiring around the room. There would be gossip – this was Hogwarts after all -, there would be teasing and strange looks directed at him. So what? Screw them all. He had faced Voldemort numerous times, surely he could handle a few annoying students. Anyways, it was an added bonus, just seeing everyone's shocked faces was priceless.

Draco, on the other hand, was a little more reluctant, although he refused to show it. It was obvious he wasn't as confident about this as his partner beside him. He had much more to lose. Too late to back out now. Like a true Slytherin, he didn't shy away from anything once the damage was done.

The students eating breakfast had every right to be shocked though. Although it was not every day that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall together, this surely couldn't be right. They're supposed to glare at each other, bicker, fight, taunt, _hate_ each other. They _did_ hate each other, right? They're worst enemies.

Nobody expected the two boys to walk into the great hall standing side-by-side, perfectly calm, holding hands.

------------------------------

OMG! YAY! Finished! Personally…I loved this fic when I was writing it. Nice and cute…but somewhat funny at the same time. Maybe…I hope… then again, not everyone shares my sense of humor right?

And as a note before I finish: does anyone have any good Harry/Draco fanfics? I think I'm starting to wear out a lot of the ones on I'm crazy. I think I spend around 3 hours a day on this site…I've got to get a life….(sweatdrop)


End file.
